1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coring reamer for creating a tibial tunnel and for producing a cancellous bone graft which can be used to fill a patella tendon graft harvesting site at the tibial tubercle and patella of the knee and as a hamstring tendon ACL graft fixation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a ligament or tendon becomes detached from the bone, surgery is usually required to re-secure the ligament or tendon. Often, a substitute ligament or graft is attached to the bone to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment. The reattachment procedure involves drilling of a graft tunnel between two bones, for example, the tibia and the femur.
To achieve optimal results, it is important that the graft tunnel be drilled at a particular angle and location through the tibia and femur. This can be accomplished by using a variety of tools, such as sighting devices or marking hooks. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,786 and 5,320,626, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, for examples of such devices.
Surgical devices for coring bone, commonly known as trephine cutters, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,833 and 4,913,143. Such devices do not include means for conveniently removing the cut-out bone from the instrument, are not guided over a guide pin, and are not intended for use in arthroscopic surgery.